Novels
Welcome to a delightfully twisted fantasy world where humans, elves, goblins and ogres work out their aggressions not on the battlefield, but on the football field. When talented scout Slick Fullbelly spots Dunk Hoffnung bringing down a Chimera with a spear from a hundred paces, he's sure that his search is over. Slick works for the Bad Bay Hackers, and they need a new thrower. Dunk is about to be plunged headfirst into the insane world of Blood Bowl, the fastest, meanest sport in this dark and brutal world. Dunk puts down his sword and steps off the battlefield... and onto the football fieldhttp://www.forbeck.com/books/blood-bowl/. This classic Black Library novel by Matt Forbeck was the first ever set in the lunatic alternate fantasy of the Blood Bowl world: a world where the brutal wars of the Old World have been replaced with an arguably even more brutal game of football. If you’re after serious fantasy, this is not it. But if you fancy a no-holds-barred, action-packed, rough-and-tumble roller coaster of a sporting hero story meets monster mash, then game on! Book Info * Series: Blood Bowl, Book 1 * Publisher: The Black Library * Publication Year: 2005 * Format: Out of print, now ebook * Length: 389 * Illustrator: Max Bertolini In a fantasy kingdom where violence is a way of life, the number one sport is Blood Bowl—gridiron football where anything goes. Dirk "Dunk" Hoffnung has already tasted the high life as a star Blood Bowl player but now he has to start all over again in the Goblin Leagueshttp://www.forbeck.com/books/blood-bowl-dead-ball/. The only way to describe this Black Library classic is riotous. All the fan-favorite races from the Warhammer world are thrown into a football game to the death. Ogres, goblins, elves, and treemen duke it out to be the winners of the FA cup. If you love American football and irreverent puns (there’s even a character named Bavid Deckem), this book is a must read for you. Book Info * Series: Blood Bowl, Book 2 * Publisher: The Black Library * Publication Year: 2005 * Format: Out of print, now ebook * Length: 416 * Illustrator: Max Bertolini In a fantasy kingdom where violence is a way of life, the number one sport is Blood Bowl - gridiron football where anything goes. Dirk 'Dunk' Hoffnung and the rest of the Bad Bay Hackers thought they'd taken everything the game of Blood Bowl could throw at them, but now they literally have to play the game of their lives to prevent the destruction of their kingdomhttp://www.forbeck.com/books/blood-bowl-death-match/. With laugh-out-loud dialogue and ludicrous characters, this is definitely a departure from the usual grim and dark world of Warhammer. All the rough and tumble football you’ve come to love from the Blood Bowl series is now played in the realm of Chaos. It’s a battle to save their kingdom from ultimate destruction and the survival rate is slim to none. Check it out if you love a bit of ludicrous violence mixed with tons of laughs. Book Info * Series: Blood Bowl, Book 3 * Genre: Fantasy * Publisher: The Black Library * Publication Year: 2006 * Format: Out of print, now ebook * Length: 416 * Illustrator: Max Bertolini After winning the Spike! Magazine tournament final, the Hackers set sail for the fabulous land of Lustria to seek new challenges.The Bad Bay Hackers are back and ready to rumble in this fourth installment. If the pseudo-football game wasn’t violent enough already, now they play in heated jungles of the Amazon in the belly of a not-so-dormant volcano. Author Matt Forbeck has upped the ante of this gruesome sport by adding epic adventure packed with vicious mermaids, a horde of zombies, and cannibalistic pygmies In the hot, steamy jungles, Dunk and his friends have to fight off zombies, pygmy halflings, lizardmen and more—and that's before they face off against the Amazon team in the Tobazco Bowlhttp://www.forbeck.com/books/rumble-in-the-jungle/! Book Info * Series: Blood Bowl, Book 4 * Publisher: The Black Library * Publication Year: 2007 * Format: Out of print, no ebook * Length: 416 This collection packs all the bloody, fantasy football antics in one place. The Blood Bowl series combines all the best aspects of football with a Warhammer spin. Along with gratuitous violence and tongue-in-cheek humour, the collection has corruption, competition, and sabotage in every book. It’s a must read for anyone that loves comedic fantasy mixed with sporting goldhttp://www.forbeck.com/books/blood-bowl-the-ebook-collection/. Book Info * Series: Blood Bowl * Publisher: The Black Library * Publication Year: 2015 * Format: ebook * Length: 1637 pages